Ring Ring Hello
by Tigergirl
Summary: A phone call is never just a phone call. A small moment in time between our boys and Bobby. Wincest. (Note: Don't like? Then don't read.)


**Title:** Ring, Ring, Hello?

 **Author:** Tigergirl

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters. I don't gain any benefits from writing about them.**

 **Summary:** A phone call is never just a phone call. A moment in time between our boys and Bobby. Wincest. (Note: Don't like? Then don't read.)

 **Author's Note: Why is it that every time I travel cross the state I come up with these fan fic ideas?**

Sam was leaning against the impala when Dean came back out. He tossed his brother a bright orange Gatorade bottle. Sam caught it easily and twisted it open to take a long sip. His tongue lapped up the stray drops from his bottom lip. He frowned when he saw another drink in his brother's hands.

"Don't tell me you downed a coffee _that quick_ ," Sam commented.

Dean scoffed.

"I wish. Damn machine was out of that _and_ every soda. You're lucky I got you _that_. It was either that or that Zephyrhills shit," Dean growled, bumping his shoulder as he leaned on the car beside him.

Sam made a face. It was a good thing his brother and he were of the same opinion of that particular water brand. Sam took another sip and smiled when he felt sharp teeth nip his ear. He brought his drink down, capped it, and leaned his head back. This gave the teeth more skin to nibble and suck at.

"Hungry, too, Dean?" Sam chuckled.

The chuckle broke off into a groan when a rough hand groped him through his jeans. Sam was pushed deeper against the impala with a firm hand holding his hip while the other started jerking him off. Sam stuttered out his brother's name when he started sucking on a piece of his neck. Dean let go with a loud, wet smack.

"There ain't nobody out here except you and me, Sammy."

Sam couldn't find any argument there. It was around two o'clock in the morning and they were at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere. He started getting with the program when the shrill sound of his phone pierced the air. Immediately recognizing the ringtone, Sam's hand shot into his jacket pocket while the other pushed his brother away. The older hunter gave a harsh warning bite to his neck in retaliation.

" _Jerk!_ It's Bobby calling. Lay off," Sam growled, flipping his phone open.

"Bobby?"

" _About time, Sam._ "

Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Bobby. I was just finishing up in the bathroom."

Dean leaned back against his car with a grumble. Cock-blocked by his own father figure. It was off-putting, but only a small disruption in his plans. Dean eyeballed his brother, waiting for the right moment.

"-yes. That's the one, Bobby. It was go _-a-ah-aah_."

Distracted by his conversation with Bobby, Sam hadn't noticed Dean shifting around and kneeling down on his knees in front of him.. Beyond all belief, he was actually responding to the nuzzling and small nips.

 _ **While on the phone with Bobby!**_

" _Sam?_ "

"Y-yea, Bobby. I'm good. It was a good _good_ hunt. No, Dean _Dean_ is good too," Sam managed to squeak out.

Big brother had decided the wisest move at this point was to unbutton and unzip his tightening jeans. Sam tried to deter his brother with a whack to the head with the Gatorade still in his free hand. Unfortunately, Dean was working on all cylinders. He swiftly caught the bottle before it could make contact and tossed it over his shoulder somewhere.

In all the twisting and jerking away, Sam's jeans were now down to his ankles, leaving him even more vulnerable. Dean took great pleasure in using this position to his advantage. Sam's knees shook, but Dean kept him anchored between himself and the impala.

Sam was relieved when Bobby told him to hold on a minute while he checked something. He turned the phone away and jerked his head fully down at his brother.

" _Dean, I'm on the phone with Bobby,_ " Sam hissed.

Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as if saying, "So?" Sam tried to protest more, but the next sequence of events made the words freeze in his throat.

Dean pulled down his boxers. He cupped a butt cheek and _**OH SHIT!**_

And Bobby came back on the line.

Sam bit his bottom lip hard enough to send a river of blood flowing into his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He absolutely refused to come with his brother's mouth wrapped around his cock and Bobby's voice in his ear.

"B-Bobby, I g-gotta go. No, no. I _really_ have to go. _Bye._ "

Sam clicked the phone shut and dropped it in the dirt. Both hands grabbed onto his brother's hair and yanked. He was close and Dean knew it. He pulled out every stunt in his bag of tricks to stave it off as long as he could.

But when _his_ phone started ringing, Dean knew he had to end things and quick. One touch just to the right of the base and it was all over for Sam. Dean jumped up a moment later with his phone up to his ear.

"Hey-a, Bobby. Sammy? Nah, he's okay. He just had some bad tacos. He'll be okay in a little bit."

Silence.

"Bobby?"

" _Stupid idgits._ " Click.


End file.
